PEKA
by EnurSuki
Summary: Tak hanya menjadi rival, bisa dibilang Neji itu teman dekatku -atau lebih tepatnya sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dan seperti yang orang-orang bilang, tidak ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang 'benar-benar' bisa bersahabat tanpa ada rasa 'baper' dan lain semacamnya./"Argh! Sialan kau Neji!"./ "Aduh sakit Tenten!"./Bahasa non baku./DLDR!


Tak hanya menjadi rival, bisa dibilang Neji itu teman dekatku -atau lebih tepatnya sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dan seperti yang orang-orang bilang, tidak ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang 'benar-benar' bisa bersahabat tanpa ada rasa 'baper' dan lain semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PEKA: Me! *EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku Tenten. Ya, hanya Tenten. Tanpa ada nama keluarga di belakang nama depanku. Aku anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di Tokyo Senior High School. Tahun ini aku berada di tingkat dua. SMA yang lumayan terkenal loh. Ah, s _umimasen_. Aku tidak bermaksud pamer ataupun sejenisnya pada kalian.

Kali ini aku ingin sedikit bercerita pada kalian tentang seseorang. Yap, benar. Aku akan bercerita tentang Neji Hyuuga, rival abadi sekaligus sahabatku yang paling berharga.

.

Neji itu orang yang baik, pintar, rajin, tidak sombong, rajin menabung -oke aku bercanda. Yah dia memang baik, pintar, dan rajin. Tapi sayang, orangnya dingin. Pelit senyum. Susah bergaul. Juga susah ngomong kalo nggak bareng temen dekat atau keluarganya. Tapi ada pengecualian. Jika sudah bersamaku, dia seperti orang gila. (psst, aku dan Neji itu sama-sama otaku loh!). Dia juga tampan, ku akui itu. Tapi sayang, orangnya telmi jika sudah berurusan dengan hal yang berbau romansa. Dan sialnya, aku malah jatuh hati pada orang yang telmi seperti Neji. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan mak...

Status kami seperti Kei Takishima dan Hikari Hanazono dari anime Special A, yang akhir-akhir ini aku tonton. Rival, bersahabat sejak kecil juga, dan mereka -lebih tepatnya Kei mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hikari juga telmi terhadap perasaan Kei. Aku saja sampai gemas melihat tingkah Hikari yang, ah sudahlah.

Bersyukurlah wahai kalian para jomblo yang tak mengalami kasus berat sepertiku dan juga Kei. Ah, kenapa nggak ngerekomendasiin anime ini ke Neji? Siapa tau aja dia jadi sadar tentang hal-hal romansa. Ah. Aku malah bercerita tentang Kei dan Hikari.

.

.

.

SKIP

Kalian tahu betapa sakitnya _watashi_ _no_ _kokoro_ yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada sahabat sendiri? Terkadang, aku ingin sekali secara terang-terangan memberitahu Neji tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi ya malu lah. Kesampingkan rasa malu tadi. Bisa-bisa hubungan baikku dengan Neji selama ini hancur berantakan.

Hanya Neji yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Padahal temannya Neji, sepupunya Neji, pacar sepupunya Neji, teman pacarnya sepupunya Neji tahu tentang cintaku yang terhambat oleh sifat telminya si Neji.

.

Pernah suatu hari aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Neji, yah walaupun awalnya aku sedikit bercanda sih. Tapi sungguh, jawabannya membuatku galau merana sakit hati stadium akhir berminggu-minggu.

"Neji! Aku menyukaimu!" ucapku di depan Neji waktu itu. Aku dan Neji kebetulan sedang belajar bersama di kamarnya. Oh jangan heran. Aku maupun Neji sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Maksudku tentang belajar berdua di dalam kamarku maupun kamarnya.

"Eh? Tumben kau bilang begitu padaku? Kadang kau hanya mencela dan mengumpat tidak jelas padaku. Haha, aku juga menyukaimu kok. Ah, aku juga suka Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, dan _Sakura-san_ juga. Aku suka semua temanku." katanya menanggapi ucapanku sambil tersenyum dengan menunjukkan wa-jah tan-pa do-sa. Aku _speechless._

"Argh! Sialan kau Neji!"

BUAKH

"Aduh sakit Tenten!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Neji. Kenapa kau itu telmi? Kasihanilah wajah tampan rupawanmu itu. Tak bisakah kau menyadari perasaan specialku padamu ini? Kurang apakah aku? Ya, aku memang tak secantik Sakura. Aku tak seimut Hinata. Dan aku juga tak se semok Ino pacarnya si Sai.

Ahhh~ Percuma aku begini. Kapan sifat telmimu hilang Neji? Cepatlah terima cintaku yang tulus ini... Teman-teman merasa kasihan padaku. Terima kasih atas rasa kasihan kalian, teman-teman. Tapi sungguh itu sangat tidak membantu. Rasa kasihan kalianpun tak kan merubah apapun. Termasuk sifat telmi si Neji. Ah, nunggu Neji peka tuh kayak nunggu ada kucing ngelahirin gajah, ya gitu gak tahu kapan :')

Sengsaranya hidupku. Suka pada sahabat sendiri, eh dianya malah nggak peka. Tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih. Daripada dia peka tapi akhirnya hubunganku dengan Neji memburuk? Ah tapi lama-lama aku juga nggak betah kalau harus baper terus gara-gara dia! Ingatlah kata-kataku ini kawan, terjebak _friendzone_ itu menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

( **Baca terus sampai bawah ya ;D)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: Special A punya Maki Minami :)**

 **sumimasen** : **maaf**

 **watashi no kokoro** **: hatiku**

 **A/N:** yahallooo~ wat dis is? fic NejiTen yuhuuuu! aku nulis fic ini karenaaa... pengen. hehehehe *

sebenernya sih aku terinspirasi dari anime special a yang aku kasih tahu di atas. beneran deh. itu aku beneran gemes sama tingkahnya Kei ama Hikari. Apalagi hikari nya. yang pas episode lari marathon itu malah... ah sudahlah. ngakak aku inget scenennya :'v

ficnya layak baca nggak ya? daku kehilangan ide dan mood buat ngelanjutin My SmartGirl, yaudah aku buat fic ini :) buat pengisi waktu luang juga sih. sekolahku libur sebulan jadi bosen. cek fb, scroll, tutup. cek instagram, scroll, tutup. gitu aja terus sampai penjahat di sereal koko kr*nch berhasil mencuri coklat dari ladang gandum (?) sudah ya. See next time :)

 **PS:** KriSarnya please :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Neji, kasihan Tenten tuh. Ngerasa kejebak _friendzone_ kan dia. Jahat banget sih." ucap Sasori pada Neji yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika dari Orochimaru _-sensei._

"Biarin ah. Kalo dia lagi galau, ekspresi mukanya lucu sih." ujar Neji menanggapi ucapan Sasori.

Ye Neji. Jadi kamu cuma pura-pura nggak peka nih? Kalo Tenten tahu, bisa ngamuk loh dia. :')

.

.

 **Beneran END**


End file.
